I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a glass rack with enhanced construction and, more specifically, to a multifunction rack for wine glasses to be installed in a liquor cabinet. A set of brass bolts is fixed to the walls inside the cabinet for holding the glass rack. The tubular frame of the glass rack holds wineglasses, and the glass board of the glass rack serves as shelf for the cabinet, providing more storage space on its top. In contrast to traditional glass racks, the present invention has the advantage of having more storage space while requiring no screwing for installation.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known to construct a glass rack having a pair of U-shape support rods (a) and rack bases (b) that connect the support rods (a) at the ends (as shown in FIG. 5). A glass rack of such construction typically has each pair of support rods (a) bent inwards, close to each other. Each of the rack bases (b) has two screw holes. For installation, the glass rack is fastened with screws to the bottom of a cabinet or under the shelf inside the cabinet. Wineglasses are turned upside-down, slid along in between the support rods (a), and thus hung on the glass rack. A glass rack of this kind typically requires screwing to fasten the rack to a cabinet. The screwing procedure does not apply to cabinets made of glass or some other special materials.
The present invention improves on the heretofore known glass racks by providing a multifunction rack for wine glasses with enhanced construction. More specifically, the invention is composed of a supporting board, a pair of shelf supports, a tubular frame and a glass board, all being installed inside a cabinet. Each of the shelf supports is made with metal boards and has two corresponding slide tracks. The shelf supports are positioned like two parallel lines so that one of the slide tracks would face inwards and the other would face downwards. The tubular frame consists of a pair of U-shape support rods and a pair of rack bases. As to the support rods, the bottom of the U-shape rods is bent inwards, close to each other. The rack bases connect the support rods and maintain a fixed interval between the support rods. The rack bases are slid along the bottom slide tracks of the shelf supports and thus fastened to the shelf supports. A glass board is then slid along the lateral slide tracks of the shelf supports.
Inside a cabinet, a set of brass bolts or a pair of support frames is fastened on the walls for holding a shelf. The glass board of the glass rack mentioned above can be put in the cabinet by placing the board on the bolts or the support frames. Therefore, the glass board serves as shelf for the cabinet, offering additional storage space on its top while hanging wineglasses with the glass rack positioned below.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a multifunction rack for wine glasses that not only hangs wineglasses but also offers storage space on its top. With a set of brass bolts or a pair of support frames fastened to the walls inside a cabinet, the glass board of the present invention can be positioned in the cabinet and serves as a shelf for the cabinet to offer storage space.